


bandage.

by toccoa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen, reposted old work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoa/pseuds/toccoa
Summary: eugene remembers the nurse who saved him.





	bandage.

**Author's Note:**

> another repost of old work. there's a little weird formatting with the punctuation, so i apologize for that. also, since this is a repost, i did have that weird overly-metaphoric-to-the-point-you-don't-know-what's-happening phase ....... apologies.

**_a_** hand thrust upon his shoulder sends a shock throughout his system , shattering the frozen layer of reticence retaining his tongue , his lips , his mouth . pierces the thick arctic blanket beyond his realization **&** breaks his mindset free from _recluse_ . consciousness seeps through like a hesitant turtle peeking out its shell **;** its resort to comfort . _i’m vulnerable here_ is a brisk thought that sends him back to a **WARZONE** with machine guns showering hails of bullets to the opposing side with the opposing side shooting right back at them . no shield to block bullets except the red cross at his left elbow . 

but , no . he’s not _there_ .

he’s from a sea of nowhere to somewhere , posterior on the bench of an emptied out table as the chatter from other men traverse across the expansive room , bounce off walls before diving into a cumulative puddle of crowd noise . the one thing standing _still_ is babe whose south philly accent hangs on differently pronounced syllables . it rolls from his tongue . **&** it’s not un-welcomed . 

though .. what does he say **_?_** what do those chapped pale pink _crescents_ for a mouth form to say **_?_**  

a hand extends , his left battered hand which was once too bad to curl a finger , **&** holds out its **_‘_** bandage . **_‘_** a blue cotton cloth that , once upon a time , crowned a sea of tied back _gold_ . 

**_(_** renee , don’t you remember **_? )_**  
    … how could i forget **_?_**

a nurse whose generosity **&** willingness to provide aid has that legacy carried on to ease the pain of babe’s hand during another day of snow-filled hell in bastogne . hands cold enough to breed icicles , chill past the fibers of skin **&** freeze bone . **_she_** helped .

the wall of silence deteriorates , corrodes into a pile of rubble his exhale sweeps away with a passing breath . vocal chords strain from a long while of silence . 

    ** _‘_** keep it .  ** _‘_**    
       not to hang over his head like an ill-omen of the frigid days **&** nights , praying to god they will make it out okay **&** weeks spent in frozen sweat **&** trench foot would end . 

but , perhaps , of something more _heartfelt_ .


End file.
